Through your eyes
by Gagashi
Summary: Naruto déménage avec ses parents, pour une courte durée de quelques mois, dans un petit appartement de la banlieue de NewYork. Après une désastreuse première journée d'école, il arrive chez lui, s'enferme dans sa chambre, puis dans son placard, où bizarrement, il rencontrera son meilleur ami. OS pour la fête à Naru :)


**Voilà mon nouveau chef d'œuvre sortit en l'honneur de la fête de Naruto!**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartiens.**

**Note: Rien à dire spécialement, sauf que je vous demande d'être tolèrent. J'ai eu deux jours pour écrire cette OS! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>- Minato chéri?<p>

- Oui?

- Tu as apporté la dernière boite?

- Naruto est en train de s'en charger, répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds en montant les dernières marches d'escalier.

- Il n'est pas un peu petit?

- Kushina, tu connais ton fils! Il voulait absolument monter ses jouets tout seul.

- Oui. C'est tout à fais lui ça.

Les deux adultes entrèrent et déposèrent les dernières boites sur le sol. Ils se sourirent, puis entendirent leur fils appeler à l'aide.

- J'y vais, dit le plus vieux en arrêtant sa femme qui allait accourir auprès de son enfant en problème.

Il descendit quelques escaliers et arriva devant un petit garçon blond et en difficulté. Celui-ci avait la grande boite de déménagement qui lui cachait le visage et les marches. Il en manqua une et tomba sur les fesses.

- Naruto! S'écria l'adulte en arrivant à ses côtés, est-ce que ça va?

Le plus petit tentait de cacher ses larmes. Il n'aimait pas pleurer, surtout pas devant son père qui pour lui, était l'homme le plus fort et le plus grand du monde.

- Z'ai ezayé papa, mer la boite est trrop loude, dit-il tristement.

- C'est pas grave, je vais t'aider.

Minato prit son fils dans son bras et le colla contre son torse tandis que l'autre main prenait la boite. Le petit blond nicha sa tête contre le cou de son père et se laissa porté lui et ses jouets jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison.

- On y est, dit l'adulte en déposant son fils avant de déposer la boite.

- Merci papa. Dit… Où est ma chambre?

- C'est la porte qui est juste là dans le salon.

- Est-ce qu'elle est grande?

- Va voir par toi-même!

- okay.

Naruto se pencha légèrement pour prendre sa boite de jouet et avant que son père ne l'arrête pour aller lui porter lui-même, il s'élança à travers le petit appartement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Minato ricana en prenant sa femme par la taille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu avec moi. Je n'aurais pas pu passer ces six mois sans vous.

Kushina sourit tendrement et répondit :

- Ça va faire changement de notre coin de paradis à L.A.

- C'est ce que je me suis dit moi aussi. J'ai juste un peu peur que Naruto ait du mal à s'adapter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton fils à un don, tout le monde l'aime. Il est comme son père.

- Peut-être, mais il à ton caractère. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur, dit le blond avant de se mérité un coup de sa femme vexé sur l'épaule. Aie!

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait, dit celle-ci d'un air plus frustré qu'auparavant.

Minato ricana et regarda sa femme rejoindre son fils dans sa chambre.

- Hey, mon chéri, alors, ça te plait?

- Ze voulais une chambre oranze, râla le plus jeune en croisant les bras et en s'assoyant sur son lit d'un air boudeur.

L'adulte vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en souriant.

- Tu sais, bleu aussi c'est une jolie couleur. Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser?

- A quoi? Demanda le petit toujours en boudant, mais en levant un œil sur sa mère.

Celle-ci ricana devant l'adorable visage qu'avait son fils quand il était fâché. Elle approcha sa main et replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle sur sa tête en disant :

- Elle me fait penser à tes yeux, comme ils me fondent pensé au ciel.

Naruto se calma légèrement, quoiqu'il fût encore un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir avoir eu ce qu'il désirait.

- Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire? Demanda la voix subitement excitée de Kushina.

- Quoi? Demanda l'enfant curieux.

- On pourrait peindre des nuages au plafond. Comme ça, tu aurais toujours l'impression d'être dehors et de regarder les nuages.

Naruto sourit grandement et commença à partager l'excitation de sa mère.

- On peut leur donné des fomes?! Com dans le vrai cieeeel!

- Oui mon chéri! Aller viens, on va aller chercher mon coffre de peinture.

- YEAH! PAPA, PAPA, MAMAN ET MOI VA PEINTURER! S'écria le jeune blond en courant or de sa chambre.

L'adulte ricana en mettant une main devant sa bouche, puis se leva afin de suivre son fils, jusqu'au salon.

OoOoO

- Z'aime pas mon n'école. Les zamis son michant.

- C'était ta première journée fiston, tu ne dois pas t'en faire, répondit Minato en ébouriffant les cheveux de Naruto, tout en gardant un œil sur la route devant lui.

Le petit croisa les bras et continua de bouder jusque chez eux. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bloque où se trouvait leur appartement, celui-ci sortit en hâte de la voiture pour aller sonner à la porte. Sa mère ouvrit leur débarra et Naruto courra en montant les escaliers. Quand il traversa la porte de sa demeure, il courra jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma. Kushina, qui venait de voir son fils passé, fixa son mari qui entra à sa suite.

- Que sait-il passé? Demanda-t-elle d'un air confus.

Minato soupira.

- Il s'est battu avec un camarade d'école.

- Comment c'est arrivé?

- Je n'en sais trop rien. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, répondit l'adulte.

- Et la direction? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à faite?

- Trop rien. Ils on dit que ça arrivait souvent.

- C'est tout? dit Kushina outrée et de plus en plus furieuse, je vais leur parlé moi. Ça va mal se passer.

Tendis que la mère de Naruto fonçait sur le téléphone pour appeler le directeur de son école, le petit garçon était assis dans son lit, écoutant tout ce qu'elle disait. Pendant un instant, il eu peur que l'école lui raconte tout ce _qu'il _avait fait et il alla se cacher dans son garde-robe. Il s'assit sur un bac à jouet et se cachait derrière ses vêtements et ses costumes des Halloweens précédents. Seule une fente au niveau de ses yeux créait une lumière dans le petit espace, mais celui-ci était parfait pour passer inaperçu et pour évité les ennuis.

Il n'avait pas fait exprès pour choquer son camarade Choji. Il n'avait fait que dire qu'il était un peu enrobé. Même s'il ne l'avait pas dit de ses mots. Il l'avait plutôt traité carrément de gros lard, sans penser que ça le choquerait autant. Après cela, les deux enfants c'était lancé dans une bataille que leur professeur, M. Umino c'était empressé d'arrêter avant que quelqu'un ne se blesse.

Naruto soupira tristement en baissant la tête. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se faire de nouveaux amis. Il craignait surtout de devoir rester seul jusqu'à leur retour dans leur grande maison qui lui manquait tant depuis les trois semaines qu'il avait emménagé.

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour finalement aller négocier sa sentence pour avoir été un méchant garçon, il entendit un reniflement. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas sa mère qui était déçu qu'il ait été violent avec un autre ami, mais quand il entendit de nouveau le bruit, il se rendit conte que ça venait d'où il était. Il regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit rien. Il allait partir, quand les bruits devinrent des pleurs. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et remarqua que s'il se penchait un peu et que s'il collait son visage au mur, il pouvait voir quelque chose de l'autre côté de la petite fente d'où sortait la lumière. Derrière celle-ci, ce trouvait un grand espace obscure, puis de l'autre côté de celui-ci, il y avait un autre mur avec une fente semblable à la sienne. Il voyait de la lumière sortir de celle-ci et se demanda si les bruits de pleurs venaient de là.

- Ya quequ'un? Dit Naruto d'une voix curieuse.

- Qui est là? Répondit une autre voix qui venait justement de l'autre côté.

Naruto fit surpris d'entendre la voix brisé d'un autre petit garçon à travers la fente.

- Qui à parlé? Dit à nouveau cette voix.

- C'est… Naruto.

- Tu es où?

Peut à peu, le petit garçon parlait plus normalement, moins en pleurant.

- Regade… Ya une craque sur le muuur. Suis ici!

Après quelques secondes d'attentes, Naruto vit une paire d'yeux à travers la lumière de la pièce d'à côté.

- C'est toi?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Ze me case de ma maman.

- Pourquoi tu parles comme ça?

- Zai de la mizère à palé. Pas bon à ll'écoooleee, dit le blond en tentant de se forcer.

L'autre petit garçon ne répondit pas, mais continua de le regarder à travers la craque de mur.

- Quoi ton nom? Demanda Naruto.

- Sasuke.

- Moi… z'est Naruto.

- Je sais, tu l'as dit tantôt, répondit Sasuke.

Ils se turent un moment et ne se faisaient que se regarder, profitant de la présence d'un être humain.

- Pouquoi tu pleurait?

- Je ne pleurais pas! Répondit sèchement le petit garçon.

- Mais… Ze ter entendu…

- Tu as mal entendu, répondit Sasuke en se reculant.

- NON! Va-t'en pas.

Avant que le blond ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler :

- NARUTO! ON VEUT TE PARLER MOI ET TON PÈRE.

Il regarda une dernière fois dans la petite fente et remarqua que son ami était revenu.

- Ze dois aller. Tu peux v'nir tantôt?

Après un instant de silence, Sasuke répondit

- Ok, dit-il avant de partir pour de bon.

Naruto sourit et sortit de son placard le cœur joyeux. Peut-être que sa malchance pour se faire des amis l'avait rendu chanceux.

OoOoO

Après avoir eu une longue conversation avec ses parents, Naruto retourna en vitesse dans sa chambre pour ensuite de nouveau s'enfermer dans son garde-robe. Il s'assit sur son bac et remarqua à travers la fente pour voir si son ami était là.

- Allo?

Une paire d'yeux vint emplir la fente voisine et un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Les deux amis parlèrent pendant un moment. Enfin, c'était Naruto qui parlait de sa mésaventure avec son camarade de classe et de sa discussion avec ses parents.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'ami. Personne ne veux être avoir moi parce que je suis trop intelligent.

- Moi y ne veulent pas deu moi pasqui me touve ssstupide.

- Tu n'es pas stupide.

- Ze sais!

Naruto parlait comme un enfant de quatre ans, alors qu'il en avait six, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait commencé à parler qu'en arrivant à l'école et il avait donc beaucoup de retard sur les autres.

Ils ne savaient plus trop quoi dire quand alors le blond repensa à leur conversation de plus tôt.

- T'as pas dit pouquoi tu pleurais tantôt.

Naruto se demandait si son ami allait enfin lui répondre cette fois-ci. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens étaient tristes et il n'aimait pas quand on ne lui disait pas tout.

- Je… Je m'ennuie de mon papa, avoua tristement celui-ci après un moment.

- Il est où ton papa?

Un long silence s'en suivit, mais le blond ne parlait pas et laissait le temps à Sasuke de lui répondre.

- Loin. Très loin, répondit celui-ci.

Le plus jeune allait poser une autre question quand il entendit de l'autre côté du mur :

- SASUKE, VIENT MANGER!

- Je dois y aller.

- Est-ze que tu vas venir apès?

- Peut-être. Bye Naruto.

- Bye.

Le blond se leva et trouva triste que son ami ne pouvait pas voir son papa. Si son papa à _lui _n'était pas là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait.

OoOoO

- Naruto, je veux que tu manges tous tes légumes!

- Mais papa!

Un mois avait passé après sa rencontre avec le jeune voisin à travers la fente de son garde-robe. Ils se parlaient tous les soirs sans exception. Après l'école, Naruto allait attendre son ami qui n'arrivait pas longtemps après lui et le plus jeune parlait de se qu'il faisait à l'école, tendis que Sasuke lui disait ce qu'il avait appris à la maison.

- Il ne te reste que deux morceaux, force-toi un peu, continua Kushina.

- Z'aime pas les bocolis, râla le blond en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine.

- Un morceau alors? Tenta la femme aux cheveux rouge.

Le blond soupira, reprit sa fourchette et piqua dans son légume avant de le mettre dans sa bouche et de le mastiquer difficilement et longuement. Il avala et grimaça avant de pousser son assiette.

- Ze peux maintenant?

- Mais pourquoi es-tu si pressé d'aller dans ta chambre? Demanda Minato en ricanant.

- Mon ami m'attend dans le placard!

Minato et Kushina se regardèrent en fronçant des sourcils d'un air confus.

- Dans le placard?

- Oui! Viens papa, ze vais te montrer!

Naruto attrapa la main du grand blond et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il fit dans celle-ci, il ouvrit la lumière et traina son père jusque dans son garde-robe où il s'assit à sa place habituelle, sur son bac à jouet. Ensuite, il cogna avec son poing dans le mur.

- Suke?! T'es là!

Minato fronça davantage les sourcils.

- Naruto?!

- IL LES LÀ! Vas-t-en papa!

L'adulte ricana avant de sortir.

- Feme la pote!

Il acquiesça, referma la porte du placard sur son fils, puis rejoint sa femme qui était en train de ramasser la table.

- Suke? Sasuke?! C'est pas le fils de la voisine? Dit-il en prenant les condiments qui étaient restés sur la table, puis les rangèrent dans le frigo, attend une réponse de sa bien-aimée.

- Oui! En effet, c'est de lui que Naruto parlait?

- Je crois.

- Dans son placard?

Le plus vieux rit, puis donna son hypothèse.

- Les murs ne sont pas bien insonorisés ici. Ils doivent sûrement se parler à travers leur garde-robe.

Kushina soupira en ouvrant le robinet du lavabo de la cuisine. El plongea ses mains dans la vaisselle tandis que son mari prenait une serviette pour l'aidée à essuyer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il en parlant de son récent soupir.

- C'est juste que… je suis triste de savoir que le seul ami de mon fils se trouve à être son correspondent par placard, répondit-elle, ce qui fit émir un ricanement à son mari, quoi?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, au moins, il n'est pas seul, dit celui-ci en embrassant le front de Kushina, tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire?

- Non, quoi?

- On pourrait inviter nos voisins à diner ce vendredi?

Les yeux de l'adulte s'émerveillèrent devant l'idée que venait d'avoir son mari.

- OUI! Oh Minato, comme tu es géniale. J'en parlerai à Mikoto demain.

Minato sourit et il continua d'essuyer la vaisselle, en se demandant de quoi son fils pouvait bien parler avec son ami.

OoOoO

- Suke?

- Oui?

- Pouquoi tu fais cole à maison?

- C'est plus facile pour ma maman. Pendant qu'elle travaille, moi je fais école avec mon grand frère.

- T'as un grand fère?

- Oui. Il s'appelle Itachi.

- Il est beaucoup vieux?

- Oui. Il est capable de faire à manger.

- Wow! Dit le blond émerveiller, mai zai toujours voulu un grand fère.

- Il est très gentil, mais il n'est pas souvent là. Juste pour m'aider à l'école. Sinon il est toujours avec notre cousin Shisui.

- Un couzin? Zer même pas de couzin non plus, dit le ton boudeur de Naruto, Tonton Ziraiya et Tata sunade on pas d'bébé.

- Tu… tu à moi. On est ami? Dit la voix timide de Sasuke.

Naruto ouvrit ses yeux d'enfant, puis ceux-ci s'illuminèrent graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'il dise d'un air joyeux.

- Oui! Oui Suke on ais amis.

OoOoO

Les jours passèrent et Naruto était de plus en plus heureux et gentil à l'école, maintenant qu'il savait qu'un ami l'attendait à son arrivée à la maison.

- Bravo Naruto, Tu as passé une belle semaine, lui dit son professeur en se penchant pour donner son sac au blond.

- Meci, meeesieux Umino, dit celui-ci fièrement.

- Il n'y pas de quoi.

L'adulte se redressa et laissa le jeune partir rejoindre son père qui l'attendait au fond de la cours.

- PAPA! PAPA! Mon professeur à dit que z'avais une bonne semaine.

- Je suis heureux de l'entendre fiston. Tu vas être content, on va pouvoir fêter ça avec nos invités ce soir.

- Invité? Tonton et tata?

- Non. Des nouveaux amis.

- Oh… quand va voir Ziraiya?

- Tu sais mon chéri, il est bien occupé avec ses histoires pour les grands.

- Oui… oui ze sais.

- Allez, viens, on y va.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

En entrant dans celui-ci, Naruto fit comme à ses habitudes et courra jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Mon chéri, pas longtemps, on à des invités qui…

- ZE SAIS MAMAN! Cria le blond en claquant la porte de sa chambre pour ensuite aller dans son placard sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

- Suke? T'es là?

- Naruto? Je ne peux pas te parler ce soir, moi et maman on va manger chez des gens.

- Oh! Ze compend. Moi aussi ze pouvait pas te palé, on à des amis à diner.

- Après si on n'est pas trop tard.

- Oui. Moizii! Bye suke.

- Bye.

Le blond sortit de sa penderie et aussitôt, tomba face à face à sa mère qui tenait une petite chemise orange dans ses mains. Les yeux du blond s'illuminèrent et il sourit à pleine dent.

- ORANZE!

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les chemises, alors je me suis dit que tu l'aimerais peut-être si elle avait ta couleur préférée. Je l'ai acheté pour ce soir.

- Messi maman.

- Viens, on va t'habiller. Après tu viendras m'aider. Ok?

- Oui maman.

OoOoO

- MINATO? TU PEUX ALLER OUVRIR?

- J'Y VAIS!

- Naruto, comment tu as fait pour te froisser la chemise ainsi? Dit Mikoto d'un air outré en se penchant pour défroisser la chemise de son fils.

- Me suis battu avec Kurama.

- Ta peluche? Si c'est le cas, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on va t'acheter un vrai chien!

- Mais… maman…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire puisque Kushina sauta immédiatement sur la première invitée qui passa la première. Elle la connaissait déjà et l'embrassa sur les joues, suivie de Minato. Ensuite ils laissèrent entré le deuxième et dernier invité, que Naruto n'eut pas le temps de voir puisque la grande dame aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs se pencha vers lui en lui faisant un doux sourire.

- Tu dois être Naruto? Dit-elle à l'enfant.

- Oui. Z'est moi.

- Enchanté, je m'appelle Mikoto, dit celle-ci en se penchant vers l'enfant, tu as une bien belle chemise.

- Messi.

- Je peux te présenter quelqu'un?

Naruto garda son air inquiet, mais laissa l'adulte le pousser légèrement dans le dos pour l'inciter à venir à la rencontre de la personne.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se faire présenter, puisqu'aussitôt qu'il vit l'autre invité devant lui et qu'il croisa ses yeux, il le reconnut à l'obscurité de ceux-ci. Il ne s'était jamais vu en personne, mais ils s'étaient immédiatement reconnu.

- SUKE?!

- Naruto?

Les trois adultes se sourire tandis que les deux enfants se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se retrouver face à face. Naruto fronça des sourcils en regardant le plus vieux devant lui. Il était loin de l'imaginé d'un air aussit grand et aussi _sombre. _

- Tes zeveux son noiyee? Dit-il en mettant sa main dans sa chevelure sans permission.

- Et? Le tiens son blond!

- Blond cooome le miel. Toi c'est noire cooomee… Coome un bébé cccchat!

- Un chat? Les chats peuvent aussi être blancs, gris ou caramel.

- Mais les ccchats son plus beaux noire…

- Vous pouvez aller jouer en attendant les enfants. On vous appellera quand le diner sera près, dit Kushina.

- Okay! SUKE! Viens, ze vais teu monté ma sssambre...

Naruto attrapa son ami par la main et celui-ci suivit de force. Les trois adultes se sourirent de nouveau, heureux de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils venaient de réunir pour de bon, deux meilleurs amis.

OoOoO

- Au revoir, merci d'être venu, dit Kushina à Mikoto en lui baisant les joues, suivi de Minato.

- Ça nous à fais plaisir. N'est-ce pas Sasuke?

- Oui. Très plaisir, répondit le jeune homme, qui se tenait devant Naruto.

Ils se firent un beau sourire puis au moment au il s'en attendait le moins, le blond le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin amical. Il se raidit un instant, avant d'entourer le jeune garçon dans ses bras à son tour. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser aller envers ses sentiments, sauf avec son frère et sa mère. Et avec son père. _Avant._

- Content Suke. Maintenant, va pouvoir se voir souvent.

Le brun sourit en se reculant.

- Bye Naruto.

- Bye Suke!

OoOoO

- SUke? Suke? T'es là?

Les jours avaient passé, puis les semaines et même si Naruto et Sasuke ne s'étaient pas encore revus en personne, ils continuaient de se parler à travers leur penderie.

- Naruto?

- SUKE!

- Naruto, je ne peux pas te parler. Je fais mes devoirs avec Itachi.

- Oh! Da…ccccorrrd, répondit tristement le blond en baissant la tête.

- Mais, si tu veux, je peux demander sur tu peux venir avec nous, proposa le brun d'un ton timide.

- Oh! Oui! Oui ze vais demander à maman.

- Moi à Itachi!

Les deux garçons partirent chacun de leurs côtés pour aller demander la permission de pouvoir se voir. Naruto alla immédiatement voir sa mère.

- MAMAN! MAMAN! ZE VEUX ALLER SER SUKE!

- A…attends une minute, est-ce que sa mère est d'accord? Demanda Kushina d'un air confus.

- Il est pati deumander. Ze sssuis venu deumander ausssi.

- Alors, va voir sa réponse et reviens me voir après.

- Okii maman!

L'enfant courra de nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre et retourna voir son ami.

- Allo?

- Naruto? Mon frère à dit oui. Ta maman peut venir te porter chez moi?

- OUI! Je viens.

Par la simple lueur des yeux de Sasuke, Naruto put voir à quel point celui-ci était aussi excité que lui.

Il sauta jusqu'à la cuisine et quand il fit au côté de sa mère, il la prit par son bras et tira dessus en sautant et en disant :

- Maman! Maman! Maman! Y ont dit oui! Teu plait viens me poter!

Kushina fronça des sourcils peu convaincus, mais ce dit s'il y avait un problème, ils pourraient revenir puisqu'il habitait près.

- Okok. Mets au moins tes souliers, je vais aller te mener.

- YEAH!

Naruto courra chercher ses souliers et tenta désespérément de les attacher par lui-même.

- Regarde Naruto, tu fais un nœud en croisant tes lacets comme ceci. Tu prends celui-là et tu fais une oreille de lapin, tu prendre l'autre, tu la tournes autour de l'oreille et ensuite tu entres le laçait dans le trou, ici. Voilà!

Naruto avait l'air tellement confus qu'il ouvrit grandement ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit en regardant sa mère d'un air qui lui disait «Quoi?!».

L'adulte ricana et enfila l'autre chaussure de son fils en disant pour elle-même.

- Il faudrait vraiment qu'on t'apprenne à le faire tout seul, mais en attendant, on devrait aller t'acheter des chaussures à velcro.

- DIPICHE TOI MAMAN! Suke m'attend.

- Oui oui. Bon. On y va.

Ils sortirent tout deux de l'appartement, mains dans a mains, puis ils longèrent le long couloir jusqu'au bout, avant de tourné à droite, puis de continuer à marcher un moment avant de tourner à nouveau à droite.

Ils marchèrent une nouvelle fois jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis ils s'arrêtèrent à la dernière porte.

- Maman! Maman! Ze peux co…co..gnn…er? demanda difficilement le blond.

- Oui, vas-y.

( TOC TOC TOC)

- SUIS LÀ, SUKE!

Le grand frère vint ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir, alors, c'est toi Naruto? Dit celui-ci en regardant l'enfant de haut, tout ça en souriant.

- Tu es Itachi n'est-ce pas? demanda Kushina.

- Oui.

- Où est ta mère?

- Elle est partie faire des courses.

- Oh! Mais je croyais que…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je prendrai soin d'eux. Nous faisions du français moi et Sasuke, dit l'adolescent.

- Bon. D'accord. Naruto, je viendrai te chercher pour le diner. Tu vas être sage?

- Oui ma… SUKE!

Le blond lâcha la main de sa mère et poussa légèrement Itachi pour aller rejoindre Sasuke qu'il venait de voir assis à la table.

Kushina mit une main devant son visage d'un air désespéré et regarda l'autre garçon.

- Tu es certain que tout va bien aller?

- Oui. Certain.

- Tu as quel âge déjà?

- J'ai 16 ans, répondit Itachi qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi cette information pourrait changer quoi que ce soit. Il y avait des gardiennes beaucoup plus jeunes que lui.

- Ok. S'il y a quelque chose, nous habitons au numéro 23. C'est bon?

- n'y a aucun problème.

- Bye mon chéri! S'écria Kushina en se penchant au dessus d'Itachi pour voir son fils.

Mais celui-ci était déjà assis à table avec son ami qui lui donner des feuilles et un crayon. Après quelques secondes d'attente, l'adulte reparti, le cœur lourd. Enfin son fils c'était fait un vrai ami.

OoOoO

- MAMAN! PAPA! REGARDER… J…j…

L'enfant s'arrêta de parler subitement et se tourna pour regarder son professeur qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs presqu'a tout les jours depuis quelques semaines. Voir des mois.

- Vas-y Naruto, montre-lui, l'encouragea Itachi en souriant.

- J…_Je… Suis _capa…_ble_ de ppparler. _Cooomme _il faut, s'efforça le petit garçon.

- Bravo mon fils, je suis fier de toi.

- Itachi, c'est tellement merveilleux ce que tu as réussi à faire un seulement quelques semaines. Si nous ne partions pas dans un mois, je t'engagerais sur le chant, dit Kushina en souriant au jeune homme, désolé d'avoir douté de toi.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir. À Sasuke aussi. Il commençait à trouver ennuyant de travailler toujours seul avec moi.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont faire quand ils devront se séparer.

Naruto fronça des sourcils en regardant sa mère. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi celle-ci pouvait bien parler. Pourquoi devrait-il quitter son ami?

Itachi se mordit la lèvre.

- Je me disais la même chose.

Kushina sourit tristement en caressant les cheveux de son fils et le laissa partir dans sa chambre.

- Bref, merci de nous l'avoir ramené.

- Aucun problème. Au revoir madame Uzumaki.

- À la prochaine.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle en soupirant. Comment allait-il expliquer à Naruto maintenant qu'il déménageait dans à une trois semaines et qu'il ne verrait plus son ami?

OoOoO

- Mamaaaan?

- Oui on chérit?

Deux jours plus tard, toute la famille était assise à table pour le repas, quand Naruto se décida à demander à ses parents la question suivante :

- Est-ce que les garrrrrçons on le _drrrrr_…roit de se dooonner des bizoux?

Kushina et Minato ouvrir grand les yeux et se fixèrent d'un air troublé. Mais où leur fils avait-il eu l'idée de cette question? La femme regarda son mari en lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle devait répondre.

- Tu sais Naruto, dit le plus vieux, les baisées son fait pour être donné à ceux que l'on aime le plus. Comme les câlins ou les petits mots doux. Il n'y à aucune raison pour que deux garçons n'aient pas le droit de se démontré qu'il tienne l'un à l'autre.

Kushina hocha la tête à la réponse réfléchie de son mari.

- Mais, les gassons… Garçon, se reprit le petit, ne peuvent pas se… marrrrier? J…_jus_…te les mamans et les papas?

Apparemment, les parents n'étaient pas sortis de cette délicate situation. Mais ils en conclurent tous les deux qu'ils en avaient assez parlé.

- C'est l'heure d'aller au lit maintenant, dit le plus vieux.

- M…mais… zzz… _jje d_evait aller parrrrler à Sassssuke!

- Tu peux aller lui dire bonne nuit, mais après c'Est dans ton lit, continua Kushina.

- OK! JJJJJE ME DII…DÉPÈEEECHEE.

Naruto sauta ors de table et parti en courant dans sa chambre comme à chaque fin de diner. Kushina semblait légèrement inquiète des questions de son fils. Et Minato aussi.

- Tu crois qu'il… qu'il va être... bafouilla celui-ci.

- Franchement! Il n'a que sept ans!

- Non! Je sais, mais… c'est pas que ça me dérange… c'est juste que je le trouve jeune pour poser des questions comme ça.

- Oui. Moi aussi.

- Mais qui à pu bien pu lui mettre ces idées dans la tête?

- Ça, j'en ai aucune idée.

OoOoO

**(Deux semaines plus tard.)**

- Maman dit que… que dans _quel_ques dodos, zzz…_je _vais devoirrr patir.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda tristement Sasuke.

- Ze… _Je _sais pas.

- Mais… tu… tu vas revenir hein?

- Maman dit que non…

Naruto baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Sasuke.

- Tu pourrais venir habité avec moi, Itachi et maman. Comme ça, tu ne resterais avec moi.

- Oui! Ccc'est une boooone idée. Je vais en palé avec maman. Moi non plus ze veux pas m'enaler. Je veux rester avec toi Sa…suke. Tu…tu…es mon meilllleu ami.

- Toi aussi Naruto. Tu es aussi mon meilleur et seul ami.

OoOoO

- Maman! Où est SUke? On s'envas et i….il est pas v'nue me di_reee _bye.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Il va arriver. En attendant, va mettre ton manteau on s'en va dans pas longtemps. MINATO?

- OUI?

- EST-CE QUE TU AS APPROCHÉ LA VOITURE?

- OUI! ELLE EST DERRIÈRE LE CAMION DE DÉMÉNAGEMENT! ON PEUT Y ALLER.

Kushina baissa tristement la tête vers son fils.

- Je suis désolé, on doit y aller.

Naruto baissa la tête en prenant la main de sa maman pour descendre les marches jusqu'an bas. Il se mit à pleurer tristement en pensant qu'il ne reverrait plus son ami. Son meilleur ami Sasuke.

En sortant dans le froid du mois de février, Naruto regarda le grand camion tristement. Il aimait les camions, mais celui-ci le fit pleurer encore plus. Il voulait rester.

Tout à coup, la mère de Sasuke tourna le coin de rue avec le jeune homme tenant sa main qui criait :

- VITE! VITE MAMAN! IL VA…

- SUKE!

- NARUTO!

Le blond lâcha la main de sa maman et le brun en fit de même. Ils se mirent à courir l'un vers l'autre, puis avant que Kushina n'attrape Naruto, ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois amicalement avant que Naruto ne se fasse emporter.

- Mikoto, on s'appelle pour bientôt se revoir!

- Oui. Pas de problème Kushina.

- Bye Suke, dit Naruto en envoyant tristement la main à son ami. Sa mère l'entra dans la voiture avant qu'il ait le temps d'entendre Sasuke lui dire au revoir.

Quand la voiture démarra, il s'appuya contre la fenêtre et regarda son ami disparaitre dans son champ de vision. Il pleurait en silence pendant une bonne partie du voyage.

OoOoO

**(10 ans plus tard)**

- ENFIN! On est arrivé. Dit donc, tu l'as choisi l'endroit pour venir habité.

- C'était le seul endroit qui… Qui me tentait. En plus, c'est gratuit puisque c'est toi qui détiens les immeubles.

- Oui ok, en faite, c'est toi qui en a hérité, mais bon, tu sais, tu aurais pu très bien te payer un condo à New York hein?

- Non. Je vais être bien ici.

Naruto déposa son sac sur le plancher et regarda à travers l'appartement. Il s'avança et caressa la table du bout des doigts, fermant les yeux pour se rappeler des bons moments passés avec sa famille.

- Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas venir te voir souvent!

- C'est bon Jiraiya. Je vais bien m'en porter, répondit le blond de sa voix neutre, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

L'adulte soupira tristement et prit l'épaule de son protégé dans sa main pour le réconforter avant de dire de sa voix forte :

- Je vais aller chercher le reste de tes boites.

- Tu veux de l'aide?

- Non. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis âgé que je ne suis pas en forme.

Sur se, son parrain s'éclipsa, le laissant seul dans son nouvel appartement. Quoi qu'il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il fût bien nouveau puisqu'il se souvenait d'y avoir habité avec sa mère et son père autrefois.

Il s'avança et ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait à côté d'où se trouvait la télévision quand il habitait ici, il l'ouvrit et soupira en voyant que sa chambre n'avait pas changé. Même son ancien lit s'y trouvait, à la même place, comme si personne n'avait jamais habité ici depuis les dix dernières années. En fait, c'est ce qui était arrivé. Minato avait toujours fait garder cet appartement vide pour pouvoir le laisser à son fils quand il serait grand. Étant l'ancien propriétaire de l'immeuble, il en avait tous les droits.

Naruto soupira de nouveau et alla se coucher sur le vieux matelas pour regarder le plafond qui était rempli de nuages peints par lui-même et sa mère le jour où ils avaient emménagé.

Peut-être n'y avait-il resté que six mois de sa vie et qu'il était très jeune, mais c'est mois restait les meilleurs de sa vie. Comme si rien n'avait pu égaler ça. Ils étaient toujours en familles, tous les soirs ils mangeaient avec sa mère et son père et tous les soirs il avait quelqu'un avec qui parler. Un ami qu'il avait jadis perdu, suivi de ses parents.

Ceux-ci avaient malheureusement succombé dans un accident de voiture un an après leur déménagement de la banlieue New yorkaise. Il n'avait eu personne pour le consolé, personne pour lui parler et pour l'aider. Alors quand il allait mal, il repensait au dernier bon moment qu'il avait passé avec sa famille et chaque fois, il se souvenait d'eux dans la cuisine de cet appartement, se chicanant pour que le blond finisse ses légumes verts.

Naruto ricana légèrement puis se redressa, se souvenant d'une autre chose qui lui faisait du bien en repensant à quand il vivait ici.

Subitement, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de son placard, poussant quelque morceau de vêtement de sa jeunesse que ses parents avant oublier d'apporter l'or de leur déménagement. Il contenait entre autres quelques costumes d'Halloween, ainsi qu'une minuscule chemise orange.

Du haut de ses 17 ans, Naruto trouva petit le vêtement qui flottait sur lui quand il était petit. Maintenant, il était beaucoup plus large d'épaules et avait beaucoup grandi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

L'ado se pencha en enlevant les toiles d'araignée qui lui bloquaient le passage au fond de son garde-robe, puis quand il n'en eut plus aucune, il leva la tête et tomba face à face à une fente dans le mur. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres et tranquillement, il se pencha vers l'avant pour regarder à travers. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit que le noir complet.

Que croyait-il? Que son petit voisin serait là et qu'il le réconforterait de ses deux grands yeux noirs?

- NARUTO? T'ES LÀ?

Il sursaute et sortit de la penderie en marchant en petit bonhomme, comme il y était entré.

- DANS LA CHAMBRE QUI MÈNE AU SALON!

- Ah! T'es là! Wow, j'aime les couleurs. Elle me fait pensé à…

Jiraiya regarda son neveu tristement dans les yeux et celui-ci continua sa phrase.

- À mes yeux? Oui. Maman m'avait dit pareille.

- Tu es certain que ça va aller?

- Oui oui! Pose mes affaires ici.

L'adulte acquiesça et déposa les boites sur le plancher.

- Tu ne vas pas prendre la grande chambre?

- Non, ce sera parfait ici.

- Ok. Bon. Je dois y aller, ta tante m'attend dans la voiture. On se voit dans disons… un mois?

- Oui. Ça me semble parfait.

- Tu as les papiers pour ton école?

- Oui Jiraiya, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord. Alors… je… je t'appelle demain ok?

- Si tu le souhaites.

- Bon, bye, Naruto.

- Bye, Jiraiya.

L'adulte soupira et sortit de la chambre en laissant son neveu. Il s'en voulait de le laisser ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Celui-ci devait faire sa vie et il devait le laisser faire. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pendant les neuf dernières années et il se sentait privilégier d'avoir pu prendre soin d'un garçon aussi génial que Naruto. Quoiqu'il regrettait les temps où celui-ci l'appelait encore Tonton. Surtout, il regrettait les jours ou Minato et Kushina était toujours en vie.

OoOoO

Son sac à dos sur l'épaule et un papier avec des directions en mains, Naruto parcourait les rues proches de chez lui affin d'aller à sa première journée d'école dans son nouveau lycée. Il avait trouvé dommage de devoir quitter L.A puisqu'il devait s'adapter avec de nouveau prof et de nouveau camarade et ça pour sa dernière année d'école. Ensuite, il irait faire un cours pour suivre les traces de son père dans l'achat d'immeuble. Il était déjà bien parti avec la majorité des battements que son père lui avait légué, mais il manquait d'expérience. L'argent, par contre, il en avait plein le conte en banque.

Par chance pour lui, qui n'avait pas de voiture ni de moyen de transport, l'école était assez près et il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver. Il savait que ça misère allait commencer en entrant dans celle-ci et qu'il allait devoir interagir avec les gens de son âge. Il n'avait jamais été bon se faire des amis. Ceux qu'il avait, c'était ceux qui étaient venus vers lui en premier. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait pas juste attendre, il devait agir, puisqu'il avait besoin de personnes avec qui parler et avec qui sortir les soirs. Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait enfin vivre sa vie d'adolescent, à la normale.

Sa première semaine ne se passa pas si mal, au contraire, il avait revu quelques un des camarades de classe avec qui il était étant enfants. Celui avec qui il s'était battu au premier jour d'école et celui qui lui servait de meilleur ami, l'intello de l'école. Il avait passé les derniers jours avec eu et avait rencontré quelques autres personne de leur gang dont un avec des sourcils gigantesques, une fille tellement timide qu'il n'avait pu lui parler, une blonde qu'il ne se rappelait plus du nom et Kiba, celui avec qui il avait le plus d'affinité. Il était parti du bon pied, mais avait très hâte de retourner chez lui pour passer la fin de semaine. Depuis que ses parents étaient morts, il avait de plus en plus besoin de moment seul avec lui-même.

Quand il sortit de l'école et emprunta le chemin de la cours avant, un homme attira son attention. Un grand homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Il se mit à plisser les yeux pour pouvoir le voir davantage, mais sans succès. Cet homme lui faisait drôlement penser à quelqu'un. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Quoi qu'il se questionnât beaucoup, alors il décida de s'avancer vers le brun pour voir s'il allait le reconnaitre.

- Hey! Salut!

L'autre homme, qui était appuyé contre une voiture, leva les yeux vers lui et fronça des sourcils confus.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas? Demanda Naruto à l'homme.

- Non. Tu es qui?

Le blond fronça des sourcils. Ça ne pouvait pas être _sa _voix. Mais, il resta convaincu d'avoir déjà vu cette personne.

- Naruto Uzumaki! Dit-il en espèrent, que ça les aide à se rappeler tout les deux.

- Naruto?

L'homme se redressa et fronça des sourcils en souriant.

- Ouais! Ça me dit vaguement quelque cho…

- Hey! Itachi. Désole je suis en re… tard.

Naruto s'était retourné aussitôt qu'il avait entendu cette voix derrière lui. _Elle,_ c'était la bonne.

Quand l'autre garçon qui venait d'interpeler son frère arriva à ses côtés, il se figea à son tour, plongeant ses deux grands yeux noirs vers Naruto, qui sourit en les regardant. C'était _ses _yeux qu'il avait vu pendant si longtemps sans voir la personne qui se cachait derrière. C'était _ses yeux _dont il rêvait depuis longtemps sans pouvoir savoir pourquoi. C'était ceux de son ami qu'il avait perdu et regretté.

- Naruto?

Apparemment, celui-ci aussi l'avait reconnu.

- Sa…Sasuke? C'est ça.

- Bien sûr, t'as déjà oublié? Demanda le brun en ricanant nerveusement.

Naruto put voir Itachi froncer des sourcils en souriant avant de contourner subtilement la voiture, comme s'il riait de la réaction de son petit frère. Peut-être que celui-ci n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir ainsi? Il ne le savait pas. Ça faisait tellement longtemps.

- Non! Bien sûr que non, c'est que… je me suis tellement habituer à simplement t'appeler Suke que… je ne me rappelais plus de ton nom entier, répondit-il d'un ton mal à l'aise et timide en se grattant le derrière de la tête et en se mordant la lèvre.

Sasuke baissa la tête toujours en souriant et il rougit.

- Tu te souviens même de ça? Dit-il en la relevant lentement.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent de nouveau et ils gardèrent le contact pendant un long moment, sans parler, ni bouger. Ils ressentaient une grande joie de s'être retrouvé après de si longues années et en plus, ils étaient imprégnés d'une toute nouvelle émotion qu'ils ne pouvaient pas déceler. Une émotion encore plus époustouflante que la joie ou la tristesse. Mais qu'était-ce donc?

- Je… ça fait longtemps que… tu es revenu?

Ils n'étaient pas prêts à se séparer tout de suite, ils voulaient tous deux faire durer les retrouvailles.

- Ça fait quelques jours en faites. Je… j'ai ré emménagé dans le même appartement, seul, cette fois-ci.

- Pour…pour vrai?

- Oui. Toi? tu… tu habites où maintenant?

Sasuke sourit.

- Toujours au même endroit, dit-il.

Naruto sourit à son tour.

- C'est super ça!

- Oui.

Ils se regardèrent sans ne plus savoir quoi dire tellement ils étaient énervés.

- Hey! Je… tu veux qu'on te raccompagne? Proposa Sasuke.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Ça va nous faire plaisir. Pas vraie Ita…Itachi?!

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent et regardèrent au même endroit où avaient disparu le grand frère et sa voiture. Celui-ci devait être parti après que les deux adolescents s'étaient mis à discuter.

- Merde. Je vais devoir rentrer à pied maintenant, soupira le brun désespéré.

- Au moins… tu ne marcheras pas seul, dit Naruto d'un air timide pour le réconforter.

Il fit heureux de voir que le sourire de son ami était revenu.

- Oui. Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Sur ce, ils entamèrent les chemins de leur demeure, en silence pour commencer, puis graduellement, ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Comme ils avaient toujours su si bien le faire étant enfants.

OoOoO

En entrant chez lui, Naruto ne pouvait cesser de sourire, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il sentait son cœur se remettre à vivre en lui. Comme si tout ce qui lui manquait dans sa vie était maintenant présent. Il trouva ça un peu bizarre puisque ce n'était que Sasuke, mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils avaient parlé pendant un bon moment de leur trajet, puis devant la porte de l'appartement du blond pendant de longues et indéterminables minutes. Leur premier sujet avait été certainement sur lui. Sasuke lui avait précisément dit :

_- T langage s'est développé. Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne zozote plus comme avant. _

_- C'est grâce à ton frère ça, si ça n'avait été de lui, personne ne me comprendrait aujourd'hui, lui avait-il répondu. _

_- Peut-être, mais ça n'a pas dût se faire du jour an lendemain._

_- Non, tu as raison. J'ai bégayé pendant trois ans après… après…_

Naruto soupira en se rappelant ce qu'il n'avait pas pu dire à son ami dès qu'ils avaient parlé de son bégaiement. C'était parce qu'en réalité, il avait commencé à bégayer après la mort de ses parents. Ce sujet était toujours très douloureux pour lui, mais pas cette fois-ci, il avait vraiment l'impression que sa vie allait repartir du bon pied avec l'aide de Sasuke.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un vint cogner à sa porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut heureux de voir que c'était justement, lui.

- Tu t'ennuyais déjà de moi? Blagua le plus jeune.

- Oui, c'est ça, non en faite, Itachi n'est pas revenu et je n'ai pas mes clefs, répondit le brun en rougissant de mal aise.

-Ya pas de problème, tu peux entrer!

- Merci.

Sasuke entra dans la maison et alla déposer son sac sur la table à côté de celui du blond. Ensuite ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment. Que faire?

- On pourrait faire nos devoirs? Proposa Naruto en haussant les épaules après avoir répondu à leur question muette.

- Oui. C'est une bonne idée.

Sur ce, ils s'installèrent à table et sortirent leurs livres.

OoOoO

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi intelligent? Ça me dépasse!

Sasuke ricana.

- Il y en a qui on plus de facilité que d'Autre. Tu dois le savoir plus que quiconque.

- Oui. En effet, sauf que moi sais dans le mauvais sens.

- Arrête! Tu t'es amélioré depuis qu'on s'est vu.

- J'espère! Dix ans, j'aurais été idiot sinon.

- Quoi que…

- HEY!

Sasuke éclata de rire devant l'air outré de son ami qui lui lança une boule de papier d'un air faussement vexé. Il se mit à rire avec lui par la suite et ils retournèrent à leur travaille pendant un moment, avant que le plus vieux ne reprenne parole.

- Tu… tu te rappelles ce qu'Itachi nous avait dit… un soir quand on travaillait ensemble? Demanda timidement celui-ci.

Naruto devint embêté à son tour, mais acquiesça d'un sourire en se rappelant de ce petit moment qui n'avait fait que de le questionner sur la vie.

- Oui. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

_***Flashback***_

_**Les plus vieux regardaient ses deux élèves travailler difficilement sur leur mathématique en équipe pendant qu'il les regardait d'un air jaloux. Il les trouvait vraiment très mignons à s'entraider ainsi. Tellement, que ça lui fit penser à quelque chose qui le fit rire. **_

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Itachi? Demanda Sasuke confus.**_

_**- Oui! Tachi… Pouquoi tu ris? **_

_**- Pour rien. Continuez votre travail.**_

_**- Non! Dit-nous. Tu nous regardes en riant! Continua Sasuke décidé à en savoir plus.**_

_**- C'est rien, juste une vision que je viens d'avoir. **_

_**- Une fffissssion? Demanda Naruto confus.**_

_**- En faite, pas vraiment une vision, plus une intuition, se reprit Itachi en réfléchissant. **_

_**- C'est quoi? Dit-nous Itachi!**_

_**Le grand frère ricana et se pencha sur la table pour regarder les deux enfants dans les yeux.**_

_**- J'ai la drôle d'intuition que vous deux, vous allez vous marier! **_

_**- QUOI? **_

_**- HEIN?**_

_**- Bin non! Itachi, ce sont les mamans et les papas qui se mari. **_

_**- Je n'ai pas dit tout de suite. Je dis juste que… plus tard… je suis certain que vous allez vous marier. **_

_**Les deux jeunes enfants s'étaient ensuite regardés d'un air confus pendant un petit moment, ce demandant bien ce qu'Itachi voulait dire par là. Ils ne pouvaient pas se marier ensemble! Ils étaient des garçons après tout. C'était impensable pour eux. À cet âge. **_

_***Fin du flashback***_

Naruto ricana après s'être remémoré le moment.

- Après j'avais posé plein de questions à mes parents et ils se sont demandé pendant longtemps où j'avais pu trouver des trucs pareils à mon âge à leur demander.

- Oui. Moi aussi. Même si ma mère savait très bien d'où ça venait.

- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser?

- À quoi? Demanda Sasuke intrigué.

- À…Au noël d'après. Quand vous êtes venu fêter chez nous.

Sasuke rougit de la tête au pied en se remémorent l'évènement.

- Oh… Oui. Moi aussi je m'en rappelle. Je… je ne l'ai jamais vraiment oublié, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

_***Flashback* **_

_**- SUKE! SUKE! Viens dans ma sss..ch…ambre zz..j'ai un cccadeau pou toi!**_

_**Naruto avait tiré son ami or du sapin de Noël pour l'amener dans sa chambre où ils s'assirent tous deux sur le lit du plus jeune qui se mit à fouiller dans une variable. Il en sortit une photo de lui et la tendit à Sasuke.**_

_**- JJJJ'ai fffait des pphhotos à l'école et z'en ai donné à tout le monde. Toi, zzz… J'ai écrit beau Noël derrrrière avec des bizous. **_

_**Sasuke sourit et mit la photo dans sa poche en sortant un bracelet de celui-ci.**_

_**- Tiens, Naruto. Moi aussi je t'ai fait un cadeau.**_

_**- WOW! Suke. Il est oranze en plusss. Merrci. **_

_**Le plus jeune mit le bracelet dans son poignet et s'approcha de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras amicalement. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour le serrer à son tour dans ses bras avant de se reculer lentement. Naruto rougit et dit :**_

_**- Suke?**_

_**- Oui?**_

_**- Ze… tu as palé à ta maman de ce que Tachi à dddit? **_

_**- Oui. Elle à dit qu'il voulait simplement dire que nous avions l'air de beaucoup nous aimé. **_

_**- Ok. Moi, mon papa à dit que, qqqquand on aimait quequ'un on llui montttrais en donnant des bizou comme les mamans et les pppapa fonts quand y sont mayé. **_

_**- Oui c'est vrais, acquiesça Sasuke toujours confus. **_

_**- Et… ze… jjje voulais savoi… savoir si ze pouvais te donnné un bizou paceque ze t'aime beaucoup. **_

_**Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il réfléchissait. **_

_**- Oui. Ok.**_

_**Naruto sourit et s'approcha doucement de son ami en serrant les lèvres comme sa maman le faisait quand elle voulait l'embrasser. Il allait lui donner un bizou sur la joue quand le brun fit le même mouvement pour lui donner un baisé sur les lèvres. **_

_**Le blond sourit en se reculant. Il avait envie de recommencer, mais il avait trop hâte de monter son joli bracelet à ses parents. **_

_***Fin du flashback***_

- C'est… tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle? Dit Sasuke toujours pris d'un rouge éclatant au visage.

- Quoi?

- C'est que… j'espère que tu… ne le prendras pas trop… Enfin… je suis gay.

Naruto ouvrit grand les yeux, puis avant que Sasuke n'eût le temps de pensé qu'il était homophobe ou quoi que ce soit, il lui sourit en disant à son tour :

- Tu sais, moi aussi.

Sasuke souffla légèrement, mais avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, le blond continua.

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus étonnant de l'histoire.

Le brun fronça des sourcils en attente de la suite, puis Naruto sourit en levant son bras. Ainsi, sa veste tomba légèrement, ce qui montra le poignet du jeune homme qui portait toujours le petit bracelet orange que le plus vieux lui avait fait étant enfant.

- Oh mon dieu, dit celui-ci ému, tu… tu l'as vraiment gardé tout ce temps?

- Je sais c'est stupide, dit Naruto en se frottant le visage qui continuait de lui chatouiller à cause de ses rougeurs de timidité.

- Non. Ce n'est pas stupide du tout, répondit Sasuke en lui démontrant un sourire intense qui lui fit perdre tout ses moyens.

Ils restèrent pendant un moment dans cet état de gêne, puis ils décidèrent de se remettre au travail.

Après une heure, le blond déclara forfait avec son français et jeta tous ses effets dans son sac.

- Ma tête ma explosé!

- Moi aussi. Je n'en peu plus des maths, continua Sasuke en suivant les gestes de son ami.

- Si tu veux, on pourrait aller regarder un film, proposa le plus jeune en se levant.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

- On pourrait aussi se commander de la pizza pour diner.

- Je ne voudrais pas trop profiter de ton chez toi.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Je suis tout seul.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sourit.

- Va pour la pizza alors!

OoOoO

_Il est minuit, le soleil luit  
>Il éblouit nos cœurs réunis<br>Nous n'y pouvons rien  
>Si nos destins ne sont plus qu'un<br>Je vois brûler, comme un grand feu  
>L'amour dans tes yeux<em>

Naruto tenait la tête du jeune homme endormi sur se cuisse et il n'avait pu que se mettre à jouer avec ses cheuvenx tendis que le film _La légende de Camelot _jouait devant eux. Ils s'étaient installés se film en se disant que se rappeler leur enfance leur ferait du bien, mais le plus vieux s'était finalement endormis et sa tête était machinalement tombé sur Naruto.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, même qu'il adorait être aussi proche de son ami qu'il ne voyait plus vraiment comme un ami.

Il n'avait jamais eu de petit copain, ni jamais eu de personne à aimer à part sa famille et Sasuke. Il savait aussi que tout ça n'allait pas changer. À chaque minute que le brun passait à dormir et à baver sur ses cuisses, il se demandait si son grand frère avait eu raison deux, il y a dix ans.

_L'amour dans tes yeux _

Aussitôt que la chanson du film se termina, le brun se réveilla d'un coup sec en se redressant et en s'essuyant le bord de la bouche.

- Oh… je… est-ce que je…

- Oui. Tu t'es assoupie.

- Je suis désolé.

- Non ce n'est rien. Tu dois être vraiment fatigué. Tu veux que je te raccompagne? Demanda Naruto d'un air étonnement très tendre.

- Je… je ne veux pas plus te dérangé.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment.

Naruto lui sourit et ils sortirent de l'appartement en chemin vers celui du plus vieux. Malheureusement pour lui, Itachi n'était toujours pas arrivé.

- Argh! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit aussi con?! Dit désespérément Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce que je fais moi? je dors dehors? Il ne m'a même pas appelé!

Il s'assit contre le mur et croisa ses bras.

- Hey, ya pas de problème tu… tu n'as qu'a dormir chez moi, proposa le blond.

Sasuke releva la tête d'un air beaucoup moins furieux. Il retrouva son air timide qu'il avait en compagnie de son ami.

- Chez… chez toi? Tu es certain?

- Bien sur. Je dois avoir un pyjama propre dans mes affaires qui te ferait.

_**- **_Je me sens tellement…

- Non. Encore une fois, il n'y a pas de problème. Vient, moi aussi je suis beaucoup fatiguer.

- Ok.

Il se releva et suivit Naruto à travers le couloir.

- Je me demandais, tu ne pourrais pas demander à ton père le double des clefs? Je crois que j'ai vraiment perdu les miennes.

Le blond s'arrêta et baissa la tête.

- Je…

- Enfin, si c'est encore lui le propriétaire! Ça fait un bon moment qu'on à pas eu de nouvelle. Je me demande même où passent tous nos chèques.

- Ils passent dans _mon _compte, répondit le plus jeune en ricanant tristement.

- Quoi?

- C'est moi qui s'occupe des logements maintenant. Moi et mon oncle.

- Ah bon! Il à prit sa retraite? Demanda Sasuke inconsciemment.

- Non. Il est mort.

Le brun s'arrêta sec, et fixa son ami les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

- Oh…

- Oui. Je… mes parents son mort un an après notre déménagement, avoua Naruto la tête toujours baissée.

D'un coup, il se remit à marcher et Sasuke le suivit toujours ébahi. Il n'était pas au courant et en plus, il comprenait son ami. C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

- Tu sais, je comprends que c'est dur. Moi-même mon père est mort quand je suis jeune…

- Quoi? Ton père… il… Oh…

- Tu ne savais pas? Demanda Sasuke de nouveau surpris.

- En faite… je n'avais jamais vraiment fait le lien. Tu disais qu'il était loin, mais… je n'avais jamaispensé qu'il…

- Je ne le croyais pas moi non plus. C'est pour ça que je disais qu'il était loin.

- Je comprends maintenant, répondit Naruto une larme au bord des yeux, je comprends parfaitement ce que tu voulais dire par _il est loin. _Mes parents son loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Il tenta de faire son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, mais ça ne fut que quand le brun le prit dans ses bras qu'il se calma. Même qu'il en jubila intérieurement. Les bras de Sasuke autour de lui le firent frissonner de tout son corps quand il l'étreignit à son tour. C'était le meilleur réconfort qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps. Depuis _très _longtemps.

OoOoO

- Tiens, j'espère qu'il te fera.

- Merci, répondit Sasuke en prenant les vêtements que son ami lui avait prêtés.

- Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain, lui dit-il par la suite.

- Ok. Merci.

Naruto fronça des sourcils. Sasuke semblait vraiment très nerveux. Peut-être n'avait-il pas l'habitude de dormir ailleurs que chez lui?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Celui-ci revint au près de lui dans sa chambre. Il venait d'enfiler son bas de pyjama, orange comme tout le reste, quand il entra.

- Je… je dors où?

Quand il se retourna pour regarder son ami, il ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux en étant face à son torse fin et à ses bras légèrement musclés. Tout son corps frissonna de nouveau et il en oubla la question qui venait de lui être posée.

- Euh… hein quoi?

Sasuke ricana.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-il en se grattant la tête.

- Oh! Eheh! Je… Tu disais quoi? Demanda Naruto en rougissant.

- Où je dors?

- Eu…

- Si tu veux, je peux aller sur le divan?

- Non! Non ça va, tu… je suis pas pudique tu peux dormir avec moi.

- Ok.

Ils se regardèrent un moment sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à s'approcher lentement du lit qui était poussé contre le mur à côté d'une petite fenêtre.

- Tu… tu veux que je dorme dans le fond? Demanda le brun.

- Oui… Oui s'il te plait.

Sasuke acquiesça et embarqua à genou sur le lit pour aller se mettre dans le fond.

- Je… je n'ai qu'une couverture. Ça… ça ne te dérange pas de…

- Non. Non du tout.

- Ok.

Naruto, qui était maintenant assis au côté du brun, se coucha et fit suivi de celui-ci. Alors qu'ils étaient face à face, leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois pour se dire :

- Bonne nuit, Suke.

- Bonne nuit, Naruto.

En se tournant chacun de leur côté, ils se mirent à manquer un peu de couverture. Mais ils étaient trop timides pour trop rapprocher leur dos l'un de l'autre, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie.

Se coller l'un contre l'autre.

Mais qui allait faire le premier pas?

- Sa…Sasuke?

Apparemment, ce fut le blond.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te rappelles _vraiment _de ce que je t'avais dit le soir de Noël.

- Rafraichis-moi la mémoire?

- Je… j'avais dit que… que mon père m'avait expliqué que les personnes qui s'aimaient pouvaient se témoigner de l'affection en se donnant des bizous et en se donnant des caresses.

- Oui. Oui il avait raison.

- Eh bien, ses personnes son aussi là pour nous réconforter et nous dire qu'ils sont la pour nous et ils le font toujours, justement, en caresse et en baisé…

- Oui.

- Alors… je… je voulais savoir…

Naruto, qui s'était couché sur le dos pour regarder le plafond, sentit son ami se tourner à son tour, pour le regarder. Il tourna la tête et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que je peux dormir dans tes bras?

Sasuke ne sourit pas, mais ne broncha pas, il garda un air neutre puis se mit sur le dos à son tour. En fermant les yeux, il soupira en souriant et en disant :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Naruto se tourna et regarda un instant le torse sur lequel il allait pouvoir se réconforter. Il sourit et timidement, posa sa tête sur celui-ci et il passa son bras tout le long du corps de Sasuke pour s'y mettre confortable. Il sentit son ami frissonner au contact, mais ils ne bougèrent pas avant un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que le plus vieux n'amène doucement sa main à ses cheveux pour jouer avec ses belles mèchent blondes. Naruto soupira de bonheur en fermant les yeux. Lentement, sa main vint caresser doucement la hanche de Sasuke qui soupira à son tour.

- Comment… comment ça, ce peut? Dit ce dernier d'un ton troublé.

- J'en ai aucune idée, répondit Naruto en se redressant.

- Tu…

Sasuke poussa le blond qui se retrouva en dessous de lui.

- Je crois que je t'aime, dit-il d'un air troublé.

Le cœur de Naruto fit un bond dans sa poitrine pour ensuite se mettre à battre de plus en plus fort.

- Je… je crois que… moi aussi je t'aime.

Puis dans un élan de folie, Sasuke scella leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser doux et passionné. Ils en perdirent tous deux leur raison. Naruto agrippa fermement la chevelure du plus vieux derrière et le tira vers lui. Celui-ci positionna sa main sur le torse du plus jeune et le caressa de haut en bas.

Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les baiser de Sasuke ne devient de plus en plus chaud, quitte à aller se poser sur le bas ventre du blond.

- Sa…Suke?!

- Oui? Demanda le brun en ramenant son visage vers celui de son amant.

- Je… je n'ai jamais fait ça, dit celui-ci nerveusement.

Le brun sourit et dit à son tour :

- Moi non plus.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au blond pour redéposer sauvagement ses lèvres sur celui de l'homme qui avait jadis été son meilleur ami étant jeune, mais qui ne le serait plus. _Plus maintenant. _

OoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla dans les bras de Sasuke qui brillait sous la lumière du soleil. Il sourit et le regarda dormir pendant de longues minutes en repensant à la soirée précédente. La plus belle de sa vie depuis longtemps. _Très _longtemps.

- Tu as bien dormis? Demanda Sasuke en ouvrant délicatement les yeux. Apparemment, il savait que le blond ne dormait plus depuis un moment. Et lui non plus.

- Oui.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

- Tu trouves ça bizarre? Demanda le brun.

- Non.

- Moi non plus.

- c'est parfait, répondit Naruto.

Tout à coup, alors qu'il allait reposer sa tête sur le torse de son ami, une délicate odeur vint à son nez.

- Tu sens ça?

- Oui!

Ils se levèrent tous deux, enfilèrent rapidement leur pyjama qui avait trouvé le plancher la nuit d'avant, puis marchèrent jusqu'à la cuisine.

Sur la table se dressaient un sac brun et deux gobelets de chocolat chaud. Tout ça, accompagné d'un mot.

- Itachi, murmura Sasuke en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'approcha de la table et prit le mot pour le lire. Naruto le lis avec lui derrière son épaule.

_Bon matin les garçons, vous ne répondiez pas et la porte était débarrée. Sasuke, ne me déteste pas de ne pas avoir été là hier, je suis sorti avec Shisui et Obito et je suis revenu tard. De toute façon, je crois que tu n'étais pas triste d'avoir découché non plus. Enfin, pas après ce que j'ai entendu._

Les deux jeunes hommes froncèrent les sourcils à ce passage, mais ils firent comme si de rien était et continuèrent à lire.

_Je vous ai apporté des croissants. Je voulais manger avec vous pour fêter ma prémonition, mais vous dormiez encore et je vous comprends. Enfin bref, félicitation pour vous deux. Sasuke je peux être ton témoin?_

_Ps__ : Les murs sons TRÈS mal insonorisés. _

_Itachi – Le futur tonton_

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire l'un après l'autre avant de se rendre conte qu'Itachi avait sûrement entendu tout ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Il va nous le payer.

Naruto sourit tendrement à Sasuke alors que celui-ci ouvrait le sac pour prendre un croissant encore chaud.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il en voyant le blond le regarder ainsi.

- Rien. J'aime que tu ais dit _nous _allons lui faire payé.

Sasuke sourit à son tour et donna un croissant à Naruto. Il lui donna ensuite son chocolat chaut et leva le sien en l'air pour faire une sorte de toast.

- À nous? Dit-il.

- À nous!

OoOoO

Sasuke dut aller voir son frère avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse de nouveau avec les clefs de leur appartement. Ce qui avait surpris Naruto ne fit pas que le brun lui dise qu'ils se reverraient se soir, mais bien qu'ils se soient embrassés vigoureusement avant son départ. Il en avait rougi de la tête au pied avant de refermer la porte.

Tout ça lui semblait tellement soudain. Il avait l'impression que tout allait vite, mais ça ne le déplaisait pas du tout. Il avait tellement attendu.

Tout à coup, quelque chose attira son attention sur la table de sa cuisine à côté de a boiteux à pizza vide. C'était le portefeuille de Sasuke qui l'avait sûrement oublié là en payant le repas.

Il s'approcha et le prit en main, celui-ci était ouvert, laissant paraître les nombreuses cartes du jeune homme. Mais ce ne fit pas ce qui attira son attention en premier. C'était la photo d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Il sourit en retirant la photo pour regarder ce qui était écrit à l'arrière.

_Zoyeux Noël Suke._

_Naruto_

_XxX_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vous avez appréciez? si oui, laissez-moi vos commentaire en reviews ^^ <em>**


End file.
